Strawberry Flavored
by thesupersomething
Summary: How does one wipe off stray strawberry flavored frosting from another person's lips? kyouyaxharuhi kyoxharu kyoharu oneshot seriousfluff


_**Author's note: **__I finally made my second one-shot except this is only my third story so far! I can say fully that my skills aren't as great as the other writing veterans out there, but with confidence, I speak of myself as a better writer than before. _

_This story is pretty short. It just popped in my mind when I was taking a test a while ago in school. Yes, this is a product of fluff and overbearing stress. I don't really think it's much of kyouyaxharuhi, but I guess you can say it is. I hope you guys like it. __Review onegaisimasu?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not have any affiliation or particular ownership to Ouran Highschool Host Club and/ or its characters. They are all owned by none other than Bisco Hatori, though she might probably have a little twinge in a head, she deserves much props for being brilliant and giving us all laughs despite ourselves._

_--_

**STRAWBERRY FLAVORED**

I never understood why Honey-senpai loved cakes. I would stare at him behind my expensive glasses' rims, wondering how he could gulp down ounces of sweetness and sugar without barfing them all up at once. I, for one, find glucose and addiction to sweets embarrassing.

"Kyou-chan, would you like some cake?" he squeaked at me, a plate of strawberry cake inches from my sensitive nose. I could see Tamaki and the others look up from their customers, waiting for my reply. I shook my head malevolently, deciding to give the loli-shota senpai a smile, even though my lips felt like they just curved downward instead of up.

"Honey-senpai! Get away from him, he might shadow over your happiness like the meanie he is!" cried Tamaki, his arms flailing idiotically as he ran to where we were. I sighed and flicked him once on the forehead. He suddenly disappeared, probably in a corner or a dark place.

Honey-senpai looked unperturbed as he grinned at me, his white teeth unfailingly dazzling my eyes for a second. When he turned away, he ran to Haruhi who was talking to a girl twice her age. I smirked and turned away.

--

A few hours later, as I counted the profit of the day, I sighed and set down my paper filled with merits. I looked around the club room, hoping I could sneak a nap. Suddenly, my eyes narrowed, and I knew why. There was a dark mop of hair from the side of a table.

I stood up, brushing my hair from my forehead, and walked over to table, placing my palms gently on the smooth veneer top. I bent forward, and I almost laughed.

Haruhi sat, her head lolling to the sides of her shoulders. Her hair was a mess, even though it still looked impeccably styled. I turned around, bending my knees so that I was in level with hers. She—minus her uniform—was very much feminine, with her pale eyelids lined with a shock of dark lashes, with lips so beautifully pink…

I stopped thinking, as I could feel my face heat up. What was I thinking? That this commoner was beautiful?

Sure she was very much leading the polar opposite of the life that I have, but really, she still had the same qualities as I. I glanced slowly below on the ground to see her hands holding a plate filled with Strawberry cake from earlier.

When I looked back at her lips I noticed that the pinkness was from the frosting. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why on earth would you sleep with you food on, idiot?" I asked her silently. Her head wobbled to her left. I breathed heavily and fumbled in my pocket for a handkerchief. There was none.

I cursed and looked back at her lips. For some strange reason, my 150,000 yen worth of a hankerchief was nowhere to be found, especially when I needed it the most. It has failed me. If it were a real person, it would have been fired.

"Do you take pride in being appallingly unpredictable?" I asked her, though this time in an angrier voice.

How should you wipe stray food from ones mouth without a napkin or handkerchief? Does one use his fingers? Probably. I looked at my hands and noticed that they were stained with ink from the papers. I shook my head. It would only make it much dirtier.

I gritted my teeth and bent forward. I stared at her face closely, thinking of a way to wipe of the stupid strawberry flavored frosting. I started to hate cake and sugar more and more.

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang. I jumped—something I never do, really—and lost my balance.

My lips pressed gently on hers, and my eyes widened into tennis balls. I stepped back, biting my lips. A laugh sounded behind me, and I turned to see Honey-senpai, his grin intensified to an extreme. I flushed red, so I covered my mouth instinctively.

"How was the cake?" he asked, laughing his childish laugh. I grimaced and wiped my mouth with my sleeve angrily.

"It was fantastic," I said as sarcastically as I could. Honey-senpai bounced to his chair and picked up Usa-chan the bunny (the one with the small beady eyes). He looked at me, this time seriously.

"There is more cake in on my table, Kyou-chan. You don't have to steal Haru-chan's," he scolded. And then he left before I could respond.

I turned back to Haruhi, and I stared at her lips. Perfectly clean. I smirked, finally pleased.

When sat back down on my chair, I stared at my papers, not really reading or looking. I touched my lips and I grinned and laughed beyond my belief.

I didn't want to admit it, but I knew it well.

I liked strawberry flavored frosting.

I liked it very much.

--

_**Author's note: **__support __**The Shadow Queen**__! Thank you!_


End file.
